villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/PE Proposal: Cale Erendreich
https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867725 What is the work? Bad Samaritan is a 2018 horror-thriller film about two valets at a restaurant – Sean Falco and Derek Sandoval – who are also thieves in secrecy, using their clients' cars to stage break ins and stealing their valuables. After doing this a couple times, the two seem to hit the jackpot when a wealthy man named Cale Erendreich, played by David Tennant, stops at the restauraunt. But then everything goes horribly wrong when they make a discovery at his house… CHARACTER TRAITS Cale Erendreich at first appears to be a snobby, but otherwise normal, man who is loaded. Beneath that, however, Cale is a sociopathic lunatic who is obsessed with breaking people down and won’t stop until he had completely destroyed their lives. What has he done? At a young age, Cale’s father was someone who raised horses, and at some point in time, Cale became smitten by a trainer his father hired. He tried to impress her by breaking in a wild horse, but he only succeeded at killing it. When the trainer threatened to alert his father about what he had done, he killed her as well. And this is what led to him developing his ideology of breaking people. When Sean first infiltrates Cale’s home, he discovers a black card that he didn’t activate yet. After calling to have it activated, Sean discovers a more fortified door and gradually opens it. To his shock, he discovers a woman bound and gagged in the room. The woman is identified as Katie Hopgood who was reported missing for a few weeks. After failing to free her, Sean promises that he would go for help. He tries to notify the police a few times to the house, but Cale – having become aware of Sean breaking into his house – uses one instance to remodel his house so that it seemed to be wholly normal. Of course, this is a ruse. Cale decides to take Katie to an isolated cabin in the woods a few states away, but as for Sean…he had bigger ideas. Cale begins his plan by hacking into Sean’s Facebook account and wastes no time pretending to be him and ending Sean’s relationship with his girlfriend Riley Seabrook. To be even more of a dick? He uploads a risqué photo that Sean took of Riley and publishes it to Facebook as well. Riley is understandably outraged by this but decides to give Sean another chance. While walking away, she is attacked by a hooded Cale and savagely beaten and left for dead. Cale later heads for Derek’s house and ambushes and kills him over the phone. Before murdering the rest of Derek’s family, Cale picks up Derek’s phone and Sean snaps a picture of him and sends it to the FBI. Cale shovels some lye into a pit, intending of disposing of Katie. Sean arrives to the cabin only to be bashed repeatedly by Cale until losing consciousness. When he comes to, Cale forces Sean to watch him shoot Katie into the pit. It is then revealed that Katie wasn’t the first of Cale’s victims; whilst scrambling to get out, Katie uncovers several bodies. Cale explains his grand scheme to Sean that he’d frame him for Katie’s murder as well as the others and even if the FBI found holes in his story? He’s filthy stinking rich, so he’d go off scot-free. Unfortunately for him, Katie escapes the pit and lays a smack down on him. After being knocked senseless, Sean and Katie decide that it wasn’t enough, and they leave him bound and gagged in the same chair that he condemned Katie to. NO SYMPATHY So…he has an obsession with horses which he got because his father cared more for his prized horses than him, and also because he was rejected by the trainer. That’s it. I’d understand that he’d feel unloved because of that, but…that excuse does nothing to explain why he became such a psychopath. If anything, the conclusion of the event made Cale believe that he was ultimately the one who was the “decider,” and he made a philosophy around breaking people. He constantly spouts bullshit about “correction” as being one of his primary motivations, but he takes far too much enjoyment out of sadistically ruining people’s lives before ending them that it doesn’t hold up as it being “well-intentioned.” As far as tormenting Sean goes…again, it is the very definition of disproportionate. What does he do when he finds his house broken into? He slowly takes his time to destroy everything in that person’s life by needlessly firing him from his job; costing him his girlfriend and then beating her to a bloody pulp; and then murdering his best friend despite the fact that Sean’s friend was not apart of the break in. Cale even admits that he could easily kill Sean, but instead, he’s deliberately deciding to screw with his life, and then bury him alive next to the person he tried to save. And with said woman he kidnapped, while he does give her food and allows her to bathe (in his preferred method of course), he is ultimately doing so to make her comply. When he found out that she knew about Sean? He revokes her of her meal privileges, and that’s not even getting into what he ultimately had planned for her. Overall, Cale is nothing more than spite and Evil Is Petty at its finest. HEINOUS STANDARD Sets it unquestionably. While Sean and Derek are thieves, they are less heinous. They always ensure that the houses have no residents inside and they both have mitigating factors. CONLUSION Thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals